Destino
by Zefidu
Summary: ¿Qué es la libertad? El diccionario la define como un adjetivo abstracto, un sentimiento pasajero de liberación del espíritu, un nirvana temporal que nunca es aprovechado... No, para Bart no era así, para él la libertad tenía otro significado, y si eso lo llevaba a la muerte... Valía la pena


**The Simpsons © 20th Century Fox**

**Prólogo**

¿Qué es la libertad? El diccionario la define como un adjetivo abstracto, un sentimiento pasajero de liberación del espíritu, un nirvana temporal que nunca es aprovechado, y que peor aún, no es reconocido.

Pero para Bart la libertad no era nada de eso, la libertad no era capaz de existir de una forma normal en su mente, en su mente nunca nada estaba claro. Para él la libertad sólo era la tranquilidad de poder hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin que nadie lo detuviese… o por lo menos lo molestase.

_Quizás por eso odiaba tanto este lugar._

"Bart… ¡Bart! ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?" Le gritó el hombre de traje

"Oh… Sí, claro" Divagó, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos

Pero así era Bart, y nada podría cambiarlo

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que dirás cuando estés en el estrado?"

"Que soy inocente"

Un golpe estremeció la mesa metálica del centro del salón, el hombre de corbata había golpeado con una fuerza descomunal el helado metal de la mesa, soltó un leve quejido: Luego volvió a ajustarse sus lentes, peinándose hacia atrás como era de costumbre.

"¿¡Cuantas veces te lo he dicho!? Decir que eres inocente no sirve en estos casos, ¿¡Cuantas veces te lo he dicho!?"

El joven lo pensó por un momento… Y para ser sincero él no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada; Quizás debió haber prestado más atención, después de todo, esto solo lo perjudicaba a él y a su libertad.

"Unas…" Pensó en un número aleatorio "¿Cinco veces?"

"… ¿Y cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo para que entiendas?"

"Quizás seis veces" Rió el chico rubio

El señor de traje lo miro fríamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a él, luego sacó un cigarrillo de la nada.

"¿Quieres uno?"… El joven sacó el filtro de tabaco, observándolo, y posándolo sobre sus ya resecos labios

¿Por qué hacía esto? A él ni siquiera le gustaba fumar

"¿Sabes Bart?" dijo el señor mientras prendía su cigarrillo "Si no fuese porque la corte me asignó tu caso y tu trasero para cuidarlo de los jueces, si no fuese por el dinero que el estado me está pagando por ayudarte… Habría testificado en contra tuya"

"¿Cree que no me doy cuenta?"

El joven de cabellos rubios tomó el filtro de nicotina empapelado, lo prendió e inhaló su humo hasta sentirlo rodear sus úlceras, tosió un poco, y luego exhaló la nube de toxicidad proveniente de su boca, chocando con la cara de su abogado.

"¿Con qué fin haces esto Simpson?"

Bart subió los hombros en señal de inocencia, luego volvió a aspirar su cigarrillo

Hubo un silencio, en el cual el único ruido existente era el de las uñas del acusado golpeando la dichosa mesa metálica

"¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!" gritó el abogado

"No… pero puedo hacerlo más fuerte" dijo el joven de ojos azules, carraspeando su mano aún más fuerte contra la mesa.

"Suficiente" Dijo el señor agarrando el maletín que llevaba siempre a su lado "Arréglatelas por tu cuenta Simpson"

Una vez dicho esto, el hombre se paró bruscamente de la silla, y, tirando la puerta cerró la interesante conversación

_Como siempre_

Bart Simpson rascó la barba de trasnoche que tenía de hace más de 4 días, subiendo sus piernas a la mesa de metal y fumando el último pedazo de alquitrán que le quedaba

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el joven de no más de 26 años se vio solo, deprimiéndose más de lo que ya estaba; Observó sus manos, sus secas manos posadas sobre sus encadenadas piernas, lo que le impedía moverse con agilidad. Observó su demacrado rostro en la mesa metálica, sus ojeras delataban el obvio signo de su insomnio, su barba le daba el toque perfecto de vagabundo y su revoltoso cabello le otorgaba la facha de chico malo que lo caracterizaba desde que tenía 10 años… Pero aun así se sentía incompleto.

_¿Qué te ha pasado?_

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, su oído se había desarrollado bastante durante esos 5 meses en la cárcel; Poco a poco los débiles pasos se convirtieron en fuertes pisadas que cada vez se acercaban más y más.

Al abrirse la puerta Bart quedó sorprendido, era más que obvio saber de quién se trataba, pero aun así le era difícil recapacitarlo, después de todo, ya había estado aquí por un largo tiempo, eso sumado a su falta de comprensión mental le provocaban una extraña falta de memoria.

Pero tenía que ser ella… Se lo había prometido, y las promesas eran algo muy importante para ella, nunca las rompía.

Miró de pies a cabeza a la mujer que se paraba frente a él

Había cambiado mucho… Quizás no era ella en realidad, quizás solo era un juego de su mente, una broma sin ningún chiste alguno.

"¿Bart?" Susurró la mujer

Su voz… No la había escuchado en más de 5 años, pero aun así era más que obvio quién era, aunque quizás solo fuese un juego de su mente, no podía perder la oportunidad.

"…Lisa"

El joven trató de moverse inútilmente, cayendo sobre los pies de su visitante… la abrazó súbitamente, cómo si se tratase de la última vez que la vería

_Quizás así era_

"Yo te sacaré de acá Bart… Te lo prometo" Dijo Lisa, abrazando a su hermano con una fuerza inhumana

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo, abrazándola aún más fuerte

Pero él no podía cambiar por ella… Él tenía que cambiar por su cuenta, y si no cambiaba… nunca más volvería a ver la luz del día

_Era hora de afrontar a su destino._

* * *

**Bueno…, pueden dejar sus opiniones, sus consejos e incluso sus amenazas de muerte en los Reviews; pero en buena onda ¿Si? xD no se preocupen que conmigo todo es bien aceptado ^^.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
